Decidiendo un camino
by MS-TaKa
Summary: Raven ha tenido problemas con su cuerpo, el brazo Nasod comienza a consumirlo... ¿será capaz de salir adelante de dicho problema? ¿o será consumido por él?


Bueno, bienvenidos sean a mi relato dedicado a este genial juego en línea... espero que sea de su agrado.

**Créditos:** GameForge (Yo no tengo ninguna autoría, a excepción de partes de la historia en sí)

**Todos los personajes están en su forma base (sin clase)**

* * *

**Decidiendo un camino**

Dolor…

Ese desagradable sentimiento sensorial recorría por todo su cuerpo a una velocidad endiablada, lógicamente esto no le sentaba nada bien, pero por otra parte agradecía sentir ese dolor, le recordaba que aún estaba vivo, que aún lograba discernir entre el estar sano y no, le recordaba que aún era **un ser vivo racional**.

Aisha había salido de la habitación donde Raven se encontraba descansando con un rostro de aflicción y se dirigió al salón principal de la posada donde estaban, se topó con la Reina Nasod Eve y ambas tuvieron una pequeña conversación antes de que Aisha siguiese su camino al salón, toda la pandilla había decidido quedarse en Elder al notar como en contadas ocasiones, durante su búsqueda por los fragmentos de El perdidos, el antiguo capitán de la armada de los cuervos sufría de dolores que limitaban o, en el peor de los escenarios, imposibilitaba su desempeño en combate a tal grado de caer desmayado.

"Entonces… ¿Cómo se encuentra?" – Le preguntó el chico pelirrojo que fungía como líder del grupo, éste observaba el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas de forma indiferente

"No sabría decírtelo Elsword, en estos instantes me encontré con Eve y le dije que era su turno para observarlo…" – Respondió Aisha mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de madera que se encontraban a un lado del pelirrojo y posó su mentón sobre sus manos, las cuales se apoyaban en sus piernas –"… su cuerpo estaba completamente apacible, incluso su respiración era normal, pero…" – La chica dudó por un instante en seguir hablando, pero recordó que Elsword no era una persona la cual se conformaría con el final "abrupto" de una conversación y continuó –"… su rostro, en pocas ocasiones hacía unos gestos de dolor mientras apretaba su brazo izquierdo con el derecho" – Después de eso hubo un breve silencio de unos cinco segundos antes de que Elsword golpeara el marco de la ventana ligeramente fuerte

"¡Demonios!... ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que algo estaba mal con él?" – Comentó el chico con un poco de ira, esto alertó ligeramente a Aisha la cual se levantó y posó una de sus manos en sus hombros, en señal de apoyo

"No debes preocuparte… sea lo que sea, sabemos que Raven no se dará por vencido" – Elsword volteó a ver a la maga peli morada, ésta tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios… él sabía que era forzada, que esa sonrisa era para que él no perdiera la esperanza en aquel compañero que, anteriormente fuese enemigo suyo y que, compartieron muchas experiencias; el chico pelirrojo suspiró lentamente mientras agachaba su mirada para rápidamente posar sus ojos sobre las estrellas que se asomaban por aquel marco.

"Más le vale… ambos aún debemos de aprender mucho en este viaje" – Mencionó con determinación; esto hizo que la sonrisa de la chica cambiase ya que ahora sonreía con naturalidad, se alegraba el haberle dado apoyo a aquel chico que, aunque discutía mucho con él, guardaba un enorme aprecio.

…

"¡Vamos Chung, no hay tiempo que perder!" – Le gritaba una chica elfo de cabellos rubios que vestía un conjunto verde con azul, mini falda blanca y botas del mismo color a un chico de cabellos café claros y que portaba un set de armadura blanco con líneas azules, en su espalda llevaba un enorme cañón tan grande como él mismo y en sus brazos, tres cajas apiladas llenas de pociones y otros consumibles; ambos venían de la casa de Echo, la genio alquimista de Elder y ahora se dirigían a la posada lo más rápido que podían.

"Rena… si me permites cuestionarte… ¿para qué tantas cosas? No creo que Raven vaya a necesitar todo esto…" – Decía el chico mientras intentaba evitar que lo que llevaba en sus manos se fuese a caer; la mencionada (quien iba unos pasos delante de Chung) se volvió a él antes de responder.

"¡Oh sí! ¡Claro que lo va a necesitar en algún momento! ¿Es que me vas a decir que no has visto lo mal que se pone una vez que tiene esos ataques, aun sabiendo que fuiste tú el que nos alertó de eso la primera vez?" – Chung se detuvó al ver la expresión de enojo en la cara de la elfo, él jamás la había visto tan molesta como en estos momento y por ello cayó sentado al piso (menos mal que el cargamento que llevaba no se le escapó de sus manos), la arquera no había terminado de hablar, por lo cual prosiguió, cambiando su expresión de enojo a preocupación.

"A pesar de lo que alguien pudiese decir de él, jamás ha sido tosco con nosotros… tal vez algo apartado y solitario, pero no duda en brindarnos una mano en todo lo que nos pasa… el verlo sufrir de esa forma y no hacer nada… ya sea porque no tenemos lo necesario para su recuperación o simplemente no podamos ayudarlo…" – Los ojos de Rena ya habían comenzado a llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas –"… ¡No deseo que Raven se vaya!... ¡No!..." – Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer arrodillada enfrente de Chung y a cubrirse su rostro con las manos mientras sollozaba; Chung dejó las cajas a un lado, se levantó con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, se recompuso y le dijo a la arquera.

"Raven ha sido un valioso compañero para todos nosotros, de eso no tengo duda… sus habilidades son dignas de admirarse, e igualmente sus ideales son un estandarte muy preciado tanto para él como para nosotros… el mundo sería injusto con él sí se lo lleva de esta forma…" – Chung le ofreció a la chica su mano para levantarse –"… por lo cual no podemos dejarlo partir tan fácilmente… tal vez esas tres cajas que llevamos a la posada no le sirvan en absoluto, pero nuestro constante soporte será un pilar en el cual Raven se podrá apoyar incondicionalmente" – Rena observó a Chung por breves instantes y se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos antes de aceptar la mano del tirador para levantarse.

"Gracias Chung… necesitaba palabras de ánimo… aunque no exactamente de la misma persona que provocara mi cambio de estado, discúlpame si te ofendí por alguna razón" – Chung movió su cabeza en negativa.

"No te preocupes, lo comprendo… el estar preocupado por aquellas personas que amas, y no querer dejarlas ir es algo natural" – Este comentario solo hizo que las mejillas de Rena se encendieran ligeramente y negara con sus manos.

"¿P-Pero qué cosas dices Chung? ¡Oh no, mira la hora, apresúrate o sino los demás se pondrán malhumorados con nosotros! ¡Pero muévete tortuga!" – Y con esas palabras Rena se adelantó a Chung mientras aún su rostro no recobrara su color natural; el chico de la armadura solo se encogió de hombros antes de volver a cargar esas pesadas tres cajas con consumibles que lo hacían caminar más lento de lo habitual (¿cómo todo lo que llevaba pesaba más que su cañón?) y alcanzar a su compañera que, mínimo, le llevaba 20 metros de distancia.

…

Su rostro comenzaba a mostrar señales de incomodidad; a pesar de que estaba descansando en cama, aquel dolor punzante recorrió su cuerpo con mayor fuerza… evitando que pudiese dormir con algo de tranquilidad, inconscientemente tomaba su brazo mecánico mientras trataba de acoplarse al dolor moviéndose en la cama para asimilarlo, pero en el proceso arrojó las sábanas que lo arropaban al piso, pasados unos dos minutos Raven comenzó a acostumbrarse a ese dolor… y volvió a dormir tranquilamente.

La pequeña reina Nasod, Eve, se encontraba de pie frente a la cama de Raven y había notado todo su comportamiento con esa mirada inexpresiva de sus ojos color ámbar.

"¿Acaso es esto… a lo que los humanos denominan… sufrimiento?... ¿al desgaste del cuerpo motivado por cualquier condición adversa?" – Se preguntó en voz alta sin despegar su mirada del chico postrado en cama –"… esto no es nada diferente a cuando un Nasod sufre una descompostura, ellos tienen problemas cuando están averiados o algo les afecta, pero…" – Eve calló por breves instantes al notar que el rostro de dolor de Raven aparecía y desaparecía como si se tratase de una estrella fugaz –"… su dolor, nadie más que ellos lo sienten. Lo que Raven sufre… no lo hace solo" – La chica notó que a un lado de la cama había una pequeña pileta de agua y un pañuelo; de manera automática se acercó a ellos, tomó el pañuelo y lo mojó, exprimió el líquido innecesario en la pileta para colocar el pañuelo húmedo en la frente del chico.

"Tal vez nuestro inicio como compañeros de grupo no haya sido de lo mejor…" – Comentó Eve mientras ponía una pequeña expresión de angustia en su rostro al observarlo y recordaba que, cuando Eve fue aceptada por Elsword para acompañarlos en la búsqueda de Eldrit, Raven se opuso rotundamente, por lo cual ninguno de los dos (Eve y Raven) se llevaban tan siquiera un poquito, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, aquella disconformidad del uno con el otro comenzó a disminuir –"… pero ahora que ya se ha superado aquel problema, algo dentro de mí no desea verte sufrir… ni a ti ni a los demás… así que, por favor, recupérate pronto…" – Al finalizar estas palabras, Eve notó que inconscientemente había tomado su brazo mecánico con las suyas y se aferraba a él fuertemente aun sin cambiar su ligera expresión de tristeza; lentamente le soltó el brazo, recogió sus sábanas y lo cubrió con ellas hasta sus hombros.

"Aún hay cosas que no comprendo en absoluto…" – Se dijo a si misma mientras suspiraba y movía su cabeza hacia los lados con los ojos cerrados, movió una de las sillas de la habitación del chico y se sentó a un lado de él mientras cargaba en sus brazos a ambos drones que utiliza en sus aventuras, esperando a que Rena y Chung llegasen a la posada.

…

Despertó acostado sobre una habitación completamente vacía, las cuatro paredes que la conformaban estaban pintadas de un blanco exquisito, tan blanco como la nieve o una hoja de papel; tanto el "cielo" como el "suelo" donde se encontraba eran del mismo color de las paredes, el chico se levantó y miró a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy?" – Se preguntó en voz alta sumamente confundido con el paisaje que sus ojos le mostraban, se llevó el brazo derecho a su cráneo y comenzó a masajeárselo, notando en el transcurso la falta de su afilada hoja que siempre portaba (a pesar de que su espada era en su mayoría color negro, la brillantez del blanco le evitaba ver de manera óptima), de pronto escuchó una sonora carcajada que recorrió por todo el lugar, esto alertó a Raven haciendo que éste tomase una posición de combate, ubicando su brazo robótico al frente.

"¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrate, quien quiera que seas!" – Vociferó mientras se mantenía alerta a su entorno y de paso buscaba con su mirada su fiel arma, pero nada ni nadie se encontraba en las proximidades del área, esto lo confundió aún más… hasta que sintió unas pequeñas vibraciones en el terreno, de aquel piso blanquecino se levantó un grupo de Nasod que lo "observaban" detenidamente.

"Ustedes… se parecen a los artilugios que Eve maneja…" – Mencionó el chico mientras miraba como lo rodeaban lentamente, al estar a escasos centímetros de él, tres de esos robots se lanzaron contra él, Raven los esquivó con facilidad de un salto y los atacó con "Cañón Magno", envolviéndolos en una especie de explosión circular que al final los mandó a volar, esto le dio tiempo a Raven de buscar su hoja de combate, la cual con mucho esfuerzo la encontró a unos metros delante suyo, no demoró y la empuñó con su brazo derecho.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí v…!" – Pero antes de poder terminar su frase, dos Nasod humanoides le aprisionaron las piernas con sus brazos y un tercer Nasod lo golpeó en su brazo derecho, haciendo que éste inconscientemente dejara caer nuevamente su arma; Raven rápidamente giró sobre sí mismo y retiró sus ataduras con un golpe de su brazo Nasod, una vez libre se apresuró a tomar su arma, pero nuevamente el suelo comenzó a agitarse, en esta ocasión tres grandes Nasod, tan altos como una casa, aparecieron frente a él, obstruyéndole el paso hacia su arma de combate.

"Tch… ¡Esta bien, si así lo desean!" – Les gritó a aquellas monstruosidades mientras corría sin temor alguno hacia ellos, preparando "Carga de Poder", pero los Nasod le detuvieron en plena carrera con uno de sus puños que se estrelló en toda su integridad, mandando al chico a volar unos cuantos metros.

"No… no puede ser…" – Masculló en el suelo el chico mientras se pasaba su brazo derecho por su boca para limpiar la reciente sangre que había salido de ellos, Raven miró con detenimiento a aquellos enormes robots… parecía que tenían una gruesa armadura, con extremidades sumamente grandes, el puño que lo mandó a volar era de aproximadamente todo su pecho, combinando todo eso, el chico intuyó que eran muy lentos así que preparó una contramedida para vencerlos, se levantó con ahínco y volvió a acercarse a suma velocidad.

"¡Zancada Sombra!" – Y con este movimiento evadió el reciente puñetazo que uno de los Nasod, apareciendo detrás suyo, donde se encontraba su arma y…

"¡No puede ser!" – Abrió sus ojos como platos, sus compañeros de equipo (Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Eve y Chung) se encontraban inconscientes tras la espalda de aquel gigante metálico –"… ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento ellos…?" esto hizo que Raven perdiese su concentración y se "comiese" de lleno un segundo impacto en todo su cuerpo, cortesía de sus agresores, los gigantes Nasod; el impacto fue tal que Raven aterrizó de una manera dolorosa, barriendo el piso unos cinco metros cara abajo una vez que éste lo tocó.

"¿Q-Qué…? ¡ELSWORD! ¡MUCHACHOS!" – Vociferó el antiguo capitán para probar si sus compañeros lo oían, pero no hubo respuesta alguna… tan solo escuchó los pesados pasos de aquellas máquinas que formaron una especie de barrera entre él y su grupo; herido, volvió a incorporarse, pero al hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo, su brazo Nasod, lo cual lo obligó a postrarse en una rodilla.

"¡Raven!... ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?" – Le preguntó… ¿su propio brazo Nasod?, el chico tan solo escuchaba mientras un pequeño deje de dolor se hacía presente –"… Ellos no deberían ser problema para ti… puedes derrotarlos" – Dijo el brazo en un tono de confianza, Raven tan solo lo tomó de su hombro y argumentó.

"Sin mi espada de combate… no seré capaz de luchar apropiadamente" – Se escuchó otra sonora carcajada, ahora en un tono metálico en su cerebro

"¡No me hagas reír!... Tu verdadero poder se encuentra aquí, incrustado en tu cuerpo… no en un pedazo de metal afilado, ¡mira!" – El dolor que sentía Raven comenzó a aumentar ligeramente y notó como uno de esos grandes Nasod lanzaba su hoja justo en frente suyo.

"¡Estás… ¿Estás mofándote de mí!?" – Preguntó sumamente iracundo Raven, pero tuvo que callar al sentir nuevamente aquel dolor punzante en su cuerpo

"¿Por qué no lo intentas Raven? Así te darás cuenta que esa baratija metálica no es más que un obstáculo para sacar tu máximo potencial…" – Una vez terminada esas palabras, aquella voz proveniente de su brazo calló, al igual que su reciente dolor… Raven se preparó nuevamente y miró a su espada por breves segundos… acentúo su mirada de ira en ella y luego se abalanzó ante aquellos tres Nasod que estaban esperándolo con los "brazos abiertos"

"¡Ya verás! ¡Ya verás que mi hoja puede traspasar lo que sea!" – Llegó donde el primer Nasod sin ningún problema y utilizó "Destructor de Terreno", haciendo que aquel gigante quedase sin oportunidad de esquivar una sucesión de 5 cortes en las extremidades bajas que lo obligó a caer de espaldas; el segundo Nasod levantó ambos puños y los dirigió hacia el chico en forma de martillo, pero los esquivó con su "Zancada Sombra" para propinarle la misma combinación de ataque. Aun así, no pudo evitar como el tercer Nasod lo aprisionara con su gran mano y comenzara a exprimirlo.

Raven gritó de dolor, aquel robot no estaba conteniendo su fuerza y lo que buscaba era triturarle los huesos al chico, en eso su dolor se acentuó al escuchar la voz de su brazo Nasod.

"Te lo dije… tu pequeña espada no es más que un juguete de goma…" – Raven no respondía, solamente gritaba de dolor –"…si lo que deseas es poder, sabes que puedes contar con este brazo… el brazo que YO te di…"

"¿R-Rey…N-N…Nasod…?" – Masculló a cómo podía, el dolor le era casi insoportable

"Te ofrezco una salida…" – Mencionó aquella voz – "…deja que ese brazo se haga cargo de todo… tu… tan solo debes observar…" – La voz desapareció de la mente de Raven debido al ahora desgarrante y espeluznante dolor que recorría su cuerpo, sentía que comenzaba a entumirse, a que en cualquier momento sus huesos no soportarían y doblegaran… Raven vio por el rabillo del ojo a sus compañeros… sumamente heridos, y parecía que los otros dos Nasod se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos con malas intenciones…

"¡De… de acuerdo!" – Le respondió con un sonoro grito que combinaba determinación y dolor a la vez; Raven pudo escuchar como aquella voz del Rey Nasod se reía ligeramente.

"No te preocupes… haz hecho la mejor elección…" – En eso, el cuerpo de Raven comenzó a iluminarse de tonos negros con blancos, liberándose forzosamente del agarre de aquel enorme Nasod y derribándolo en el instante; aquella luz comenzó a descender y en cuanto tocó el suelo se pudo observar que Raven había sufrido algunos cambios estéticos: Su cabello ahora era negro con un ligero toque de blanco cerca de su frente, su brazo Nasod había evolucionado, dando la impresión de ser más pesado y poderoso, unas bandas blancas cubrían la parte superior de su pecho, sus pantalones eran ligeramente diferentes, eran aún negros pero con cruces de color blanco.

"¿Qué…? Me siento… diferente, más… poderoso" – Se cuestionó en voz alta mientras se inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza, otra vez volvió a escuchar la voz del Rey Nasod, pero increíblemente no sintió nada de color a diferencia de las veces anteriores.

"¿Lo ves? Este es tu nuevo poder… ahora, permíteme enseñarte tus nuevas cualidades…" – En ese momento Raven cambió su rostro a uno más agresivo, sus ojos se tornaron fieros y avanzó sin temor hacia sus grandes rivales

"¡Archienemigo!" – Vociferó y de su brazo mecánico salieron cuatro jabalinas negras metálicas que flotaban muy cerca de la espalda de Raven; uno de los grandes Nasod intentó golpearlo con una de sus manos, pero el chico hizo la misma acción, chocando puño con puño… cualquiera diría que el enorme robot resultaría vencedor, pero aquellas jabalinas complementaron el puñetazo de Raven, haciendo que el brazo de aquel Nasod se destruyese, en un instante volvió a invocar más jabalinas e hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo, con los mismos resultados.

"Esto resulta bastante sencillo…" – Se mofó de esos enormes robots, en unos instantes los otros dos Nasod gigantes restantes saltaron sobre Raven para aplastarlo con su gran peso, pero éste solo sonrió pícaramente mientras saltaba también.

"¡Jabalina de las Valkirias!" – Y en eso se materializaron 6 jabalinas negras que impactaron a aquellos desprevenidos Nasod, causándoles grietas en sus cuerpos y apartándolos

"¡Más! ¡Quiero más!" – Dijo completamente fuera de sí Raven mientras posaba una sádica sonrisa en sus labios, los tres enormes Nasod intentaron huir, pero…

"¡¿A dónde creen que van?!... ¡Ataque Nuclear!" – Y una enorme bomba nuclear cayó justo en medio de aquellos robots, reduciéndolos a pequeños pedazos de metal del tamaño de un grano de arroz, en cambio Raven no podía parar de reír, le había resultado tan satisfactorio este nuevo poder que quería más, quería destruir más… no quería parar; dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia donde la bomba nuclear cayó… y en ese instante recuperó la cordura… pudo observar el casi extinto arco de Rena a escasos centímetros del lugar, igualmente la espada destruida de Elsword, parte de la armadura de Chung, parte de la ropa de Aisha carbonizada y a unos inoperables drones Nasod de Eve… Al observar estos elementos, Raven cayó sobre sus rodillas horrorizado.

"¿Qué te parece Raven? ¿Acaso no es genial este nuevo poder?..." – El chico observó sus brazos con temor, especialmente su brazo izquierdo –"… ¿para qué necesitas una espada cuando tu verdadero potencial es así de destructivo? Has de sentirte orgulloso, ¿no es así? Eres…"

"Silencio…" – Murmuró Raven casi faltándole la respiración

"¿Disculpa?"

"Silencio…. Silencio… ¡Silencio!..." – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas sin aún quitar su expresión de miedo –"…No… yo no quiero esto… ellos… ellos han muerto… por mi culpa… ellos ya no están… ellos…"

"¿Y para qué quieres a esos "compañeros" tuyos?..." – Esas palabras hicieron que Raven se enojase aún más, pero al escuchar las siguientes palabras el chico, quedó petrificado –"… tarde o temprano lo harás… consciente o inconscientemente… porque este brazo… te llevará al borde de la locura… ¡por el bien del reino de las máquinas!" – Después, Raven solamente pudo escuchar la malévola risa robótica del Rey Nasod.

…

Raven despertó de un susto… miró a su alrededor, estaba en una especie de habitación de una posada, en donde podía observar a sus compañeros de grupo sumamente preocupados por su salud, tal parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de su despertar: Aisha y Rena se encontraban revisando los consumibles que había traído la elfo e intentaban decidir que darle a Raven una vez despertara; Chung y Elsword estaban sentados uno frente al otro sin decir ni una sola palabra, tan solo estaban ahí… sentados; en tanto Eve…

"¡Oye!" – Se molestó ligeramente el chico en la cama al sentir como la pequeña reina Nasod le picaba la cabeza con una especie de palito, ese pequeño llamado de atención hizo que los demás miembros lo notaran y fueran a verlo

"Oye Raven… ¿cómo te sientes?" – Le preguntó Elsword desde la silla donde estaba

"Yo… pues… creo que mejor…" – Dudó en su respuesta puesto que no sabía en realidad como estaba…

"¡Qué bien! Entonces apúrate y vamos a entrenar un poco… tener tu cuerpo en cama por mucho tiempo te volverá menos hábil a la hora de los combates" – Le comentó con alegría el pelirrojo, pero lo único que se ganó fue una bofetada por parte de Aisha

"¡¿Acaso estás loco?! Raven apenas está despertando ¡No está en condiciones siquiera de luchar!" – El tono de Aisha era obviamente de enojo, este pequeño sermón hizo que Chung se riera

"Y aquí vamos nuevamente… ya dejen de pelear pareja de casados" – Esto solo hizo que ambos (Elsword y Aisha) dijeran al unísono

"¿Yo? ¿Casarme con él? ¡Ni de broma!"

"¿Yo? ¿Casarme con ella? ¿Quieres que mi vida sea un desastre?" – Elsword y Aisha se miraron entre sí… se cruzaron de brazos y evitaron contacto visual, esto solo causo las risas de Chung y Rena y una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Eve y Raven

"No te preocupes Raven, nadie te hará hacer algo que en este momento no quieras hacer… pero por si acaso, tómate esto…" – Rena le pasó a Raven una Poción de Recuperación –"… no sabemos si en realidad te ayudará, pero es mejor intentarlo" – Rena le regaló una sonrisa al chico, éste solamente abrió la poción y comenzó a beberla tranquilamente.

"Si ocurre algo…" – Raven se asombró al escuchar la voz de Eve, ella no era de las personas que daba a conocer lo que pensaba muy seguido –"…no dudes en contárnoslo… tal vez seamos de ayuda… me voy a dormir" – la chica calló, se levantó de su silla y partió de aquella habitación.

"Es cierto… ya es muy noche… será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, mañana haremos una investigación del lugar a donde nos dirigiremos después… cuídate Raven…" – Y así, uno por uno los chicos comenzaron a retirarse, dejando a Raven solo… éste se levantó de la cama y comenzó a observar su brazo Nasod.

"… _tarde o temprano lo harás… consciente o inconscientemente… porque este brazo… te llevará al borde de la locura… ¡por el bien del reino de las máquinas!_" – Recordó las últimas palabras del Rey Nasod con odio para luego apretar con fuerza su puño izquierdo y tomar su afilada espada con el derecho.

"Di lo que quieras… pero jamás recaeré en este brazo…" – Sus ojos pasaron de su brazo Nasod a su espada –"… no dejaré que este tome posesión de mi… por ellos… mis compañeros… ¡me convertiré en el mejor espadachín de todos!" – En ese momento, Raven había decidido su camino a seguir… **el del Portador de Espada**

* * *

Bueno es todo, espero que les haya gustado y de que se tomen la libertad de dejarme aunque sea un pequeño **review** ya sea este entomatado, constructivo, entre otros. **MS-TaKa **se despide desde Nicaragua. Gracias por leer


End file.
